


Downed Nightingale

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [12]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Confrontation, Back To The House, ETNuary, Gen, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: GloZell is dead. And not alone, apparently.
Series: ETNuary [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Downed Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Happy GloZell Day!!
> 
> Cw: Blood, burying alive.
> 
> Spoilers for S1!

You gotta be kidding.

I come too, and I’m dead!?

Joey, I’ll bet this was you.

_-And if it was, I’m gonna whack you upside the head with my dang critter!!_

I roll over onto my side, lungs not doin’ so hot, and make myself get up.

No _way_ I’m stayin’ in here after all o’ that mess!

I re-fix my wig, and my dress, and then I get the _heck_ out of dodge-

I about knock over some tiny kid tryin’ to go through the door the same time as me.

“Whoops, I’m sorry darlin’”.

“It’s fine…”

They kinda twist around a bit, and when their hood stops flappin’ over their face-

OH NO.

OH NO NO NO!

NO _NEW_ SATAN IN THIS HOUSE NO NO NO NO NO-

“I rebuke you-“

“Wait”.

Their little, tiny hand, raised at me-

“It’s not what you think, I’m-“

“Is that GloZell I’m hearing?”

-Tim.

“Twerk-dying? _Really!?”_

“Ooops-“

“I told you, you weren’t going to live that down, either-“

“Just because I say stupid s* doesn’t mean-“

“Tim. You’re never going to live _anything_ down, at this rate”.

Justine!

“Oh no. Not _you_ , either-“

“Yeah, I _know_ you don’t like me”.

Fire _snaps_ in those eyes.

“You and him made _that_ clear when you fr*ing _buried me alive!!”_

“Not this again…”

A gal in a red coat sighs.

“Who are you?”

“Teala Dunn”.

“-And I’m Roi!!”

Her enthusiastic friend bounds in behind her.

“It’s nice to meet you!”

Got his hand out, and everything.

“Good to meet you too, fine sir”.

We shake, and _my_ hand nearly gets shaken _off._

“Um…”

“In the name of Jesus Christ Almighty, and yes, I do mean what I say, who’s mumblin’ in the walls!!??”

“S-sorry, it’s me-Sierra-“

“What in-!?”

“My body got stolen by Demons, okay!!?”

“Your body got stolen by WHAT-“

“We’re working on it”, the ghost interrupts.

“I _knew_ this House was evil!!”

“Yup”, Tim affirms.

I think it’s pretty sketch how calm he is.

“You got something on your face”.

He wipes at his chin.

Scowling, I wipe at mine-

“Eugh”.

Blood.

Leftover from whatever possessed me in that chair.

“Eugh, is right”, Justine agrees.

“You the Rat?”

“No, you!?”

“No”.

“What do you mean _‘no’!!?”_

We both shouted-

“No, as in, neither of you were the traitors”.

“There was there more than one!?”

She was flabbergasted.

“Yup”.

“Who!?”

I wanted to know!

“Was it Joey?”

“No, it was the Staff”.

My jaw falls open!

“I _knew_ that maid was evil!!”

“Ugh!”

Tim smiles bitterly.

“Welp. Guess I _really_ owe you an apology now, Justine”.

“Yes”, she agrees, “Yes you do”.

“Hey, if you know that, then do you know who killed me?”

They blink.

“…It was a twist challenge. Who do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Certain people are in biiiig trouble.
> 
> 471 Vs. 463 Words.


End file.
